


A hero's training

by orphan_account



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M, Rape, dubcon, noncon, welcome to the sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a series of oneshots..... of Link getting his ass destroyed by giant dicks!（✿ ͡◕ ᴗ◕)つ━━✫・*。⊂　　 ノ 　　　・゜+.しーーＪ　　　°。+ *´¨).· ´let your ass be pounded☆´¨) ¸.·*¨)(¸.·´ (¸.·’* (¸.·’* (¸.·’* (¸.·’* (¸.·’* *¨)





	A hero's training

The Forest temple was rather creepy, but it was no big deal for Link. He held the master key in one hand, looking up at the large door. He took in a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever could be inside. The key slid in easily for such a big clunky lock and the chains fell off, the door swinging open. As he entered it shut behind him. 

The circular room had paintings on the walls, and felt a little fantasy for such a deep underground room. He walked slowly up the steps, holding his sword out in preparation. It was so quiet he was becoming nervous. A shiver ran up his spine as he heard a noise behind and he spun around. 

He backed up a few steps as Ganon stood there, on top of his horse grinning sadistically. Before Link could say anything the horse reared up and send him flying back into the fence that surrounded the upper spire. Ganon dismounted the horse and walked towards him, still grinning but slowly he flickered a bit as a skull like mask appeared over his face.

A phantom? Link swallowed and began to get up, he knew he could take this on if it was just a phantom of Ganon. Before he could steady himself though the Phantom raised his hand and swung down, knocking the Master Sword from his grip. Link dove after it with a yell, but was stopped short as Phantom Ganon grabbed his leg, pulling him back. 

The wind was knocked out of him as he flopped onto the hard stone floor chest first and he began to cough still scrambling forward for his sword. He yelled again as two hands grabbed his hips, pulling him back. 

“H-HEY! LET ME GO!” his voice echoed in the enclosed chamber and all he received was a cruel laugh as the hands grabbed at the fabric of his leggings. 

“Wh-What are you doing??” Link couldn’t help but ask as he tried to lift himself up off the ground but found himself steadfast. He yelped as the fabric of them was torn as if it were a tissue rather than thick cotton. He felt his face flush bright red as the scraps of fabric fell to the floor and started to struggle trying to smack the phantom off of him as best as he could. 

“Watch closely hero…” He shuddered as Ganon’s mocking voice echoed from somewhere in the room. “My phantom is going to give you a little taste of what is to come…” 

The phantom easily flipped him over and pinned his legs back, his knees near his head. Link stared up at it, hyperventilating as he squirmed and tried to fight off the spectral form of his enemy. He reached forward, trying to throw punches at his arms and push him off but nothing made him budge.   
When he felt something hot prod at his entrance he stiffened up, letting out a gutteral yell. 

“No! NO NO NO!!” He screamed, squirming more to try and get away as he bent his head back to try and see how close his sword was. Even if he couldn’t reach it his hands flailed out to grab it, grab any of his equipment, clutch onto SOMETHING that could save him. His eyes were wide, pupils mere pin pricks as he grabbed at the hands holding his legs back and dug his nails into them. 

The phantom didn’t even bother starting slow. Link gurgled as the entire cock slammed into him hard and painfully. His gurgle quickly turned into a yell as tears began to stream down his face and he shook his head pitifully. Ganon’s voice echoed again throughout the chamber, now laced with amusement. 

“This is a good look for you, Hero… Sooner or later you’ll learn to enjoy it.” Link tried to open his mouth, to yell something back in anger but all that came out was a broken scream as the Phantom began to thrust into him. Ganon’s laugh bounced off the walls as Link cried out in pain. 

Link lost track of how long it went it. It felt like it was lasting forever, he felt opened and raw, like he was about to break apart. But in his head he knew it had barely been five minutes. The phantom spoke then for the very first time. He said one word. 

“Submit” Link was now limp on the floor underneath him, trying to do anything to stop it from hurting as the word was spoken. He shut his eyes and shook his head. It began to echo. A chorus of “Submit! Submit!” over and over again. It got louder and louder, so loud it felt like someone was banging a drum inside his head. 

He didn’t realize that he was yelling his refusal it was so loud. Then the phantom stopped. Link swallowed. His eyes were red from crying, his breathing ragged from how exhausting this was. 

“P..please stop..” he whispered, wincing at how pathetic his voice sounded. By now he could feel the Phantom’s cock was slick with precum, and it didn’t hurt as much but it was still very much unwanted. And he was so tired.. He fell backwards and hit the floor as the Phantom adjusted his position. He stared at the master sword a few feet away and made another pitiful grab for it before the Phantom suddenly thrust again. 

And this time link gave a half yelp as his prostate was struck. His face flushed red as the unexpected pleasure coursed up his spine. He opened his mouth trying to say no again before the Phantom thrusted yet again. He swallowed, gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes trying to resist as the Phantom began to resume his former pace. Everything was starting to blur together as Link tossed his head from side to side again, pushing at the large specter. 

“S-Stop it! You’re gonna make me-!” he yelled half heartedly before he was interrupted by a rogue moan bubbling up. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes rolled back. Ganon’s voice began to laugh again he was ravaged, slowly becoming undone. As much as he wanted to continue resisting, it was becoming maddening. He had no idea this could ever feel this good. His body was now shaking with the effort to not enjoy this and he put his other hand over his mouth as another moan rose up. 

“Go ahead, Little Hero…. Enjoy it, learn to savour it.” Link shut his eyes tight, wanting to shut out Ganon’s voice. It was starting to feel so hopeless though. 

The thrusting, the slap of skin on skin, the smell. It as all starting to overpower him. He opened his eyes to look down at his cock, hard and leaking precum copiously. Taking his hands off of his mouth he slowly inched them down. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to touch just a little, would it? He was starting to want to cum… 

Just as he was getting close the phantom let go of one of his legs though, and grabbed both his wrists. Link swallowed, they were like twigs in those large hands. He whimpered as they were pushed back and pinned above his head and he looked into the firey red eyes of the spectral being. 

“Thats right… give in to it.” the Phantoms voice growled once again before resuming his rhythm. Link bent his head back as he was filled to the brim. He wasn’t trying to hide them anymore as he moaned and gasped as he was thrust into again and again. 

And it only got rougher, until Link was screaming at every thrust and his eyes were rolling back. 

“P-please, let me cum! Make me cum!” he yelled deliriously, loud enough for the goddesses themselves to hear. “I’m so close! Please!!” 

It finally came with a small crash, and Link bent his head back and yelled as loud as he could as he came, so hard that it painted the front of his tunic white. 

And suddenly the phantom dissapeared, evaporating into mist. Link swallowed and laid down finally able to fully relax as he took in everything that had happened. 

“As I said, hero…. That was only a taste of what is to come… I’m glad to see you seem to be adapting well to your future duties.”


End file.
